


Back to the Burrow

by HeyGoodLookin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Gen, Kind of a missing scene?, i have no idea what this is, the Weasley family is a national treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin
Summary: A short post-war fic exploring Bill's feelings via a surprise encounter with an old friend.Aka:  An alternate Harry Potter universe where Bill & Fleur are not a thing.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Back to the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing with this fic? I don't even know. I couldn't sleep and wrote this instead.   
> It's basically a one-shot, but if anyone likes it well enough, I could be persuaded to add to it (haha)  
> Two quick trigger warnings: there is a mention of a dead body and death in general. Though there's nothing gory or graphic, I just thought I'd make sure y'all got a heads up.   
> Let me know what ya think and all that :) Feedback makes me so happy!! :)

There were about a thousand and one thoughts wizzing around in Bill Weasley’s head as more and more of his family gathered together. Yes, they’d won the war. Yes, it was finally _over_ , but Bill’s frantic thoughts didn’t stop. He kept checking over his shoulder, as if one of his families members would get attacked or cursed or worse. He jumped at every sound, convinced that any sudden move or noise was the enemy. He’d known fear in his days as a curse breaker, but he’d never known the kind of fear that took hold when his family was at risk.

That night he’d seen every member of his family fight for their lives. He’d seen curses fly inches from their hearts and death miss them by a hair. He’d seen his younger brother’s dead body brought into the great hall to be dropped at his feet. And he knew, in that moment, that his role as the eldest child would never be more vital. His parents, he knew as they sobbed over Fred’s body, would need him to keep everyone together. He needed to be the glue. And even though he was twenty-six years old, he’d never felt so young.

“Bill?” Ginny’s scratchy voice broke him out of his trance.

He reached out his arm and tucked her into his side. “Yeah?”

“What’re they going to do with…” Ginny couldn’t continue. She gestured down at Fred’s body and shivered.

“Mum n’ dad aren’t in a fit state to deal with that right now. I told them I’d handle it,” He knew it didn’t answer her question directly, but it was something.

“Oh,” Ginny pressed herself further into Bill’s chest. She felt like she was a little girl again, and having to see her favourite brother off at King’s Cross.

“Nathan and Val from the ministry are going to make sure he’s sorted out. Make sure it’s right for the way Mum an’ Dad want it.”

“That’s good.”

“They’re excellent—Nathan and Val, I mean. They’ll do Fred justice.” Bill knew Ginny hadn’t been asking about a funeral or memorial. She’d been asking about that very moment. What was going to happen at that very moment. And at that very moment, Bill didn’t even know how to breath properly.

“They’ll take him away, right?” Ginny tried not to the look at her sibling’s body.

Bill embraced her fiercely. “Yeah, Nathan’ll probably do that bit.”

“Soon?”

“Yeah,” Bill tried to take a deep breath. “Soon.”

He saw Nathan, a short, portly wizard his age walk towards the group. He also saw Harry hovering a few feet away.

“I should…” Ginny looked over at Harry.

“Go to him. Tell him he’s coming home with us.”

“Thank you,” Ginny gave Bill final embrace.

Bill shook himself as Nathan approached. “‘Ello,” Nathan’s eyes darted between Fred’s body and Bill’s eyes. “So sorry, mate.”

“Thanks,” Bill didn’t know what else to say.

“I’ll be transporting the body via immobile appar—“

“I know,” Bill couldn’t draw his eyes from Fred’s body. Seeing it disappear would only make it even more real. “Sorry,” he back pedalled. “I know you’re just doing your job.”

Nathan shrugged, all too used to the kinds of confrontations he received as a result of grief. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll let Mum an’ Dad know,” Bill said gently. He slowly walked to where his parents were crouched down beside the head of his brother. “Mum?” he put a feather light hand on her shoulder. “Dad? Nathan’s from the ministry. Works in Wizarding Injury Recovery and was with me in Egypt for a few months doing remains work.”

Mr. Weasley looked up at his eldest son, his face drawn and too white. “Good lad,” he managed weakly.

“He’s come to… take Fred.”

“Right,” Mr. Weasley shakily stood up and took a tearful Mrs. Weasley with him.

Bill had prepared for a fight; for some kind of traumatic parting, but it seemed his entire family was in too much shock to fully process what was happening.

“Dreadfully sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,” Nathan said quietly.

“Thank you, Nathan,” Mr. Weasley replied. “Your job can’t be easy.”

Again, Nathan shrugged. “Whenever you’re ready, Mr. Weasley.”

Mrs. Weasley sniffled up at her husband and nodded weakly. Mr. Weasley took in a shuddering breath and nodded as well.

Nathan pointed his wand at Fred’s body and, after George finally let go of his twin’s hand, he cast the spell which caused both him and the body to disappear.

A few moments later, Nathan reappeared.

“All sorted,” he said.

“Thank you,” Bill reached out his hand. It was all too formal, but really, he didn’t know what else to do.

Nathan made to shake Bill’s hand but a siren-like sound caused him to jump.

“Sorry. S’just my alert,” Nathan took out a small coin from his cloak. “ _Fuck,”_ he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What’s going on?”

“Four bodies found at the Carmody cottage. Must have been a separate attack from before the battle.”

“Carmody…” Bill tried to wrack his brain. He knew someone by that name. He didn’t know them well, perhaps not at all, but the name was so familiar.

“Jill and Quincy Carmody,” Nathan said bleakly. “Best folks I ever did meet. Got three girls too. Amanda, Laura, and—“

“Wendy,” Bill finished, the name surprising himself.He hadn’t seen the girl in years; probably not since his second year when she practically flung him from his broom with her bestbludger shot during try-outs. She’d been on the Slytherin team at the time and Bill vaguely remembered the controversy regarding Wendy’s family. If he remembered correctly, her mother had been a Gryffindor and her father had been a Slytherin. She’d left after her second year.

“That’s the one,” Nathan said and subtly pointed over Bill’s shoulder.

Bill managed a short glanced behind him. A young witch sat near the far corner of the hall, wand in hand, but head bowed.

“Does she…know?”

“Don’t suppose so. At least not yet,” Nathan sighed. “That’ll be my job.”

Bill extended his arm so Nathan couldn’t do further. “Let me,” he said gently. “You’ve done enough of your job.”

“Bill, really, I—“

“ _Please_ ,” Bill didn’t know why he was pleading. He hardly remembered the girl, but yet he felt this pull. Like it was the right thing to do.

“If you’re sure? I’ll just leave for the cottage, then.”

“Go, go,” Bill assured him. “It’s fine.”

“You’re a good man, Bill,” Nathan nodded his thanks and disappeared.

Bill looked to his family, now including Harry and Hermione. He made eye-contact with Percy and signalled that he’d be back soon. Percy nodded and Bill made his way over to the witch.

“Wendy?” He knelt down in front of her slowly. “Wendy Carmody?”

The witch nodded her head, but didn’t look up.

“I’m Bill,” he continued in the low voice. “Bill Weasley. Do you remember me at all?”

“Crap at Quidditch, yeah I remember you,” Wendy tried to chuckle.

“I never made the team,” Bill couldn’t help but grin. He sat down next to her.

Wendy stiffened at first, but then relaxed. “I did,” she raised her head to look straight ahead. Her eyes were bloodshot, but she hadn’t been crying.

“That’s no shock,” said Bill.

Wendy seemed distant; like she wasn’t quite there. “I know why you’re here,” she said quietly. “I saw you talking to Nathan.”

Bill swallowed thickly. “He got an alert.”

“It happened before Voldemort even got here. I came home and—“ she took in a shaky breath. “I saw the bodies and, well, I came here. I knew that’s where my parents had planned to go.”

“Shit,” Bill couldn’t help but curse. “Sorry— I mean—“

“It’s fine,” Wendy fiddled with her wand. “It is shit.”

“Yeah,” Bill looked down at the floor and collected himself.

“You lost your brother.”

“My younger brother Fred, yeah,” in saying his name out loud, Bill almost let his composure crumble.

“I’m sorry,” said Wendy. “I used to go to their shop all the time.”

“Really?”

“Sure,” Wendy smiled faintly and turned to face Bill slightly. “I used to buy my sisters all sorts of things there.”

“Did your sisters…” Bill waited for Wendy to nod that he could continue. “Did they not go to Hogwarts?”

“No,” said Wendy. “After I transferred, dad insisted they go to Durmstrang as well.”

“Durmstrang,” Bill’s eyes widened. “Why Durmstrang?”

“Dad said they have better defensive work and duelling,” said Wendy. 

“Do they?”

Wendy chuckled half heartedly. “It’s far superior,” she ran a hand through her short, grimy hair. “They’re not all bad, you know. Just because I was in Slytherin…”

“I know,” Bill said firmly. “Your dad was a good man too.”

“He was.”

Bill studied her for a moment. She’d changed, that much was obvious, but she still had that flicker of rebellion and mischief in her eyes. And it was as if the moment he saw it, he remembered about a thousand a one little details about her that he’d completely compartmentalized. He remembered asking her why she had to go and he remembered how she’d laughed at him and called him _soft_ for caring so much. He remembered how she’d challenge him to duelling when nobody was looking and how one time he pretended to forget a spell, so she’d win, but then she realized he’d lost on purpose and hexed him. He remembered writing to his parents about her once, maybe twice, and he remembered describing her as both the most irritating and captivating witch he’d ever met. He’d been twelve.

“Do you have anywhere safe to go?” The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he realized he was saying them.

Wendy blinked up at him, stunned. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and fiddled with the hem of her cloak.

“Because you could come back home with us,” Bill continued slowly. “To the Burrow, I mean. Harry and Hermione already are, and I’m sure mum and dad wouldn’t be put out.”

“But you—“ Wendy tried to gather her thoughts. “You just lost your brother. I don’t want to intrude on your time with your family.”

“And you just lost your family,” Bill hated saying the words. He cast her a sympathetic glance he knew she’d shrug off. “Do you have anywhere else to go?”

“My flat.”

“Alone?”

“I live alone,” Wendy said evenly.

Bill sighed. “Look, let me put it this way. You shouldn’t be going home alone right now anyway, what with half an army of death eaters still on the loose. Come back with me. At least until the ministry has a handle on things.”

Wendy weighed her options. She wanted to hide and go home and never come out again. She wanted to disappear. But yet, there was Bill Weasley, in all his striking and heroic glory, doing that damn chivalrous thing he’d always done when they were little.

“Fine,” she whispered.

“Brilliant,” Bill tried to smile. He stood up and offered her his hand. For a moment, he figured she would reject the notion and chuckle at his behaviour. He was taken aback when Wendy took his hand and allowed him to lead them over to where his family was still gathered.

“Mum,” Bill gave Wendy’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Dad. Do you remember Wendy? Wendy Carmody?”

Mr. Weasley offered Wendy a teary smile. “Quincy’s daughter, yes. I’ve worked with your father a few times. Good man.”

“They’re gone, Dad,” Bill whispered, as if shielding Wendy from finding out again. “The whole family.”

“What?” This time Mrs. Weasley spoke. The heartbreak in her voice was palpable. “Oh you _poor dear._ ”

“I’m fine,” Wendy assured her evenly.

“I told her she should stay with us, what with her family being—and the cottage being—I mean, she’s got her own flat, but—“ God, Bill could hardly string a sentence together.

Mr. Weasley was quick to patch together her eldest son’s struggle. “Of course she can stay with us.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded firmly, wiping a stray tear away.

“Then it’s settled,” Bill turned to face Wendy.

They apparated in quick succession, each Weasley making the distinct _pop_ before leaving the wreckage of Hogwarts.

The Burrow was unlike anything Wendy had ever seen before. It welcomed her home, like a warm blanket and hug all at once. In some ways, it reminded her of her own mother. How she’d decorate the cottage for various Hollidays and how she’d keep all sorts of plants and food in jars. She’d heard a muggle word used once to describe her mother, _a hippie_ , or something along those lines.

Bill darted between siblings, offering hugs and words of assurance as some sat down and others went into various bedrooms. He spent the most time with George who, understandably, was unresponsive and ashen-faced. When Bill made his way back to her, he smiled a tired kind of smile and spoke in a voice far too gentle for his undeniably cool demeanour.

“Are you alright?” Bill knew it was a stupid question. He knew she couldn’t be alright. He’d lost is brother, but damn it all, if Wendy hadn’t lost her entire family. He couldn’t imagine that amount of pain. “That’s a shit question,” he leaned against the counter. “Obviously you’re not alright.”

“I’m alright,” Wendy watched Harry and Ginny hold each other by the fireplace. “Are they…?”

“I think so,” Bill shrugged his shoulders. “I hope so. They both need it.”

“Yeah,” Wendy charmed a leaf to hover in mid-air. “So…” she tried to keep her voice light. “What were you doing before all this started?”

Bill knew she was avoiding talking about anything related to what had happened, but he was more than happy to indulge in casual conversation. “Went to Egypt,” he managed to puff out his chest in mock authority, prompting Wendy to snicker. “Did the whole adventurous curse breaking thing.”

“How very glamorous.”

“Never a dull moment, that’s for sure.”

“Sounds perfect for you,” said Wendy.

“How about you?”

“I did undercover work with the MWA.”

Bill couldn’t help but stare at the witch. “Magical Wizarding Authorities. Whoah. That’s some serious training.”

“It’s what saved me tonight. If I hand’t been working undercover, I’d have been at home and…”

Bill realized the implications of her words. “Wendy,” he turned to face her as the leaf stopped hovering. “You would have died along with them if you’d have been there.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It was an ambush. An attacked. Nobody could have survived that, no matter what the training.”

“I could have done something.”

“You were working,” Bill tried to assure the witch. “Your mum and dad, they were brilliant. I’m sure your sisters were too. But they just were no match for a dozen death eaters. Fred was a brilliant wizard too. Way better than he gave himself credit for, but—“

Bill stopped as an owl hooted quietly at the window.

“You'd better get that,” Wendy bowed her head again.

“Right,” Bill took the letter from the bird. “It’s from Nathan,” he opened the letter. “They’ve stored Fred’s body and want to know when we’d like the memorial.”

Wendy ran a hand over her face. “Fuck. I’m really sorry, Bill.”

“I’m sorry too,” he started scribbling down a reply. “Do you mind if I tell him to send your owls here?”

“That’s fine.”

Bill finished the note, re-attached it to the owl’s leg, and sent it on it’s way. Mrs. Weasley came bustling by and looked Wendy up and down.

“Can I get you something to eat, dear? I can whip you up some scones or eggs?”

“No, no, Mrs. Weasley. I’m fine,” Wendy replied quickly.

Bill put a comforting hand on his mother’s shoulder. He realized she was just trying to keep busy. “We’re fine, mum. Why don’t you just relax and let me take of everything, yeah?”

“But sweetheart, I’m—“

“Mum,” Bill looked her in the eyes. “You need to rest. Let me look after things. Please? Go to dad.”

Mrs. Weasley stared up at her son for a beat. “My brave, brave, boy.”

Bill scratched his neck awkwardly, but manage a small smile. “Thanks, mum.”

“Your father’s in his workshop. I’ll be there if you need me.”

“Okay.”

“And you’ll tell me if you need anything, won’t you Wendy, dear?”

Wendy forced herself to smile as well. “Yes, of course Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much for letting me stay.”

Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a fierce embrace. “Think nothing of it, dear. Such a terrible thing to happen.”

Wendy didn’t know how to respond. She was neither good at being sympathetic nor was she good at receiving sympathy. In that sense, she’d fit the ideal of a cold Slytherin quite perfectly. Wendy allowed Molly to rub gentle circles around her back and didn’t pull back until she felt her loosen her grip. Mrs. Weasley murmured something about _poor girl_ and _damned war_ as she bustled her way out of the kitchen.

Ginny looked up from where her and Harry were sitting by the fireplace.

“We’re just going to—I just don’t think he should be…”

“It’s fine, Ginny,” Bill waved the pair off. A big, protective, part of him didn’t want to let his youngest sister go off with a boy, but since that boy was Harry and since he knew full well that Harry would be having nightmares, he let it go.

“Thanks, Bill,” Ginny helped Harry stand.

“Easy there, mate,” Bill darted forward and extended his arm to Harry. “I got him, Gin.”

Harry glanced up at Bill, entirely too tired and exhausted to care about being supported as he stood.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said weakly. He just had to say it. He wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for himself or for the war or for just everything in general.

“Nothing to be sorry for, Harry,” Bill replied. “I can think of about a hundred people to blame for what happened to Fred. You aren’t one of them. So don’t go blaming yourself for something that you had absolutely no control over.”

Harry offered a subtle nod as Ginny sniffled into her sleeve. Wendy watched the eldest Weasley lead the pair up the many stairs to an empty bedroom. She heard muffled voices, a few moments of crying, and then he came down the stairs again.

“Everything alright?” Wendy looked down at the tea Molly had magically made for everyone.

“Harry’s a mess. Poor bloke,” Bill hoisted himself up on the counter next to Wendy. They were alone in the kitchen. “Ginny’ll be alright. They’ll look out for each other, the two of them.”

“It’s good that they have each other.”

“Yeah,” said Bill. “I’m pretty sure Ron and Hermione have finally figured things out too. Don’t really see what Hermione sees in Ron though, mind you.” He had meant it as a joke, but it somehow fell flat.

“He’s your little brother. He’s supposed to be annoying as all hell. I mean, Amanda makes me want to punch the wall and…” Wendy’s voice trailed off. She hadn’t realized she’d started talking about her sister. Her sister that was no longer living. Her sister that she could no longer get angry at for stealing her best robes.

Bill sensed Wendy’s discomfort and hopped off the counter again. “Are you tired?”

“Not really.”

“Want to get out of here for a bit?”

“Is it safe to just…?”

“Not far,” Bill assured her gently. “Just out to the garden. The stars are always incredibly clear.”

Wendy pushed herself from the counter. “Sure,” she said and followed Bill out the door.

They stopped a few feet away from the Burrow. Bill charmed two blankets to follow them.

“Is this okay?” Bill sat down on a blanket and made room for Wendy.

“It’s great,” she said as she sat down next to him. “I used to watch the stars all the time as a kid.”

“Right,” Bill leaned back onto his elbows. “You grew up in the country too, right?”

“Yeah. Loved every minute of it.”

“Same here,” said Bill.

“This is…nice,” Wendy found herself saying.

Bill smiled at this. “That’s good.”

They were silent for a few minutes, simply letting moment wash over them, until finally, Wendy spoke softly.

“Hey Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

Bill blinked, taken aback. The question seemed so foreign to him, despite the fact that he’d asked it so many times that day. It just felt odd when it was directed towards him. Wendy sensed his discomfort.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Wendy turned her face towards him. “I understand not wanting to share. It’s just… you’ve been helping your whole family. I see the way you are with them. You’re holding them together and taking care of everything for them and…I just don’t want that you forget about yourself.”

“Getting soft on me, are you, Carmody?” Bill tried to deflect with a joke. When he saw the sincerity in Wendy’s eyes, he frowned. “Sorry,” he handed her some of his blanket. “Honestly? I don’t know if I’m okay. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“I know,” said Wendy.

“Thanks for asking, though.”

“Anytime.”

Bill paused and looked back up at the stars. “Hey Wendy?”

“Yeah?” Wendy let out a half-hearted snicker.

“What’s one thing you’ve always wanted to do, but never got around to it.”

“Seriously?” Wendy rolled her eyes.

“Well, if you’re going to ask me something, only seems fair that I ask you something back. Besides, I haven’t seen you in more than ten years. We should catch up,” said Bill with a hint of amusement.

Wendy sighed and closed her eyes briefly. “You really want to know? Honestly?”

“Of course.”

“And you won’t laugh?”

“No promises,” Bill bumped her shoulder playfully.

Wendy didn’t answer right away. “Well,” she took a deep breath. “I’ve never really had a proper kiss before. I know, I know, what kind of self respecting twenty-something has never snogged anyone before?” Wendy took in a shuddering breath as Bill shrugged, clearly not bothered by her words. “I’ve fooled around here and there, but I’ve never had that _wow_ moment. I’ve never had anyone fancy me. I know that sounds pathetic and such a _girl_ thing to say, but it’s the truth. I’ve always been busy with school and work and Quidditch… I dunno, I just never got around to romance. And now, I feel like I’ve missed out. Everyone was always going on about having crushes and fancying a bloke in school, but I somehow missed all that.”

“You had more important things to worry about,” said Bill.

“That and nobody ever fancied me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I do,” said Wendy, her voice clipped. “I’m pretty sure I’d know if someone fancied me.”

“You didn’t notice me and I—“ Bill stopped himself. What the bloody hell had he been repressing all these years?

“What?” Wendy’s eyes widened.

“I fancied you,” Bill said, though he couldn’t do much to hide the slight quiver in his voice. “I mean, as much as a twelve year old History of Magic nerd can like a star Slytherin beater.”

Wendy blinked rapidly. “I hated leaving, you know. I meant to write to you, I just…”

“I know,” said Bill. He carefully reached out for her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “I meant to write too, it was just hard. I never really knew what to say and the longer I put it off—“

“The more I was convinced it was better if you’d just forget me,” Wendy finished, her voice hardly above a whisper.

“Yeah,” Bill locked eyes with her. “I did fancy you, though. Just to clarify.”

“Thanks for the clarification.”

“I know the timing is… shit… but if you’re willing, I can definitely try to give you that _wow_ moment.”

“What?” Wendy practically laughed out loud.

“I’m serious!” Bill chuckled. “You’ve got nothing to lose and hell, we could both use some cheering up.”

“You’re serious.”

“I’m serious,” Bill repeated in earnest.

Wendy inched closer to her. “Alright, then. I’m expecting fireworks.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Bill flashed her a small grin before closing the gap between them. It was short, as if they were back in school and doing what they’d somehow never gotten the opportunity to do. Wendy felt Bill cup her face and it sent the most wonderful shiver down her spine. Bill; _Bill Weasley_ was kissing her. The boy she had long since forgotten about. The boy she’d convinced herself was far out of her league. She wanted to throw her arms around him and then go back home to her sisters and—

Bill pulled back, sensing Wendy stiffen. “Sorry,” he tried to look into her eyes. “I didn’t overstep or—“

“No!” Wendy tried to hide her sniffle. “It’s just…” she felt Bill embrace her and pull her to rest against his chest. “Amanda and Laura would have loved hearing about this. They’d have taken the mickey out of me for being such a sap.”

“Yeah,” Bill shushed her comfortingly as a small tear of his own escaped his eye. “Fred wouldn’t have shut up about this either.”

“Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you found me.”

Bill let out a long breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I’m really glad I found you, too.”


End file.
